An Unexpected Love
by Bunnymundslittleegglet247
Summary: I could not find the LJ category So i marked this as Slender!Laughing Jack X Reader Lemon(later on in story)Your a very poor and lonely girl that receives a gift from a mysterious old woman who says that Jack will be your friend forever and then dies within the hour?WARNING:This involves attempted rape,underage sex(in following chapters)and swearing .DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!REVIEWPLZ
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not complete yet, the most chapters it will probably get is 3 and i will update everyday do please review! I really want your guy's opinion , it would really mean a lot ! Thank you and enjoy...**

**LJ x reader story **

Usually a kid is supposed to have a happy and memorable childhood , have that one Christmas gift they will never forget , go to grandmas house every weekend anxiously waiting to taste her delicious home made sweets or even a simple fishing trip with your daddy to catch dinner and bring it home . Mine was the total opposite of happy but I will never forget it either . My world wasn't a beautiful candy land game like other children's were until I met Jack ... I remember that evening when I first met LJ , I was 14. It was late November , it was cold and the moon was suppose to be full tonight . I always loved looking at the moon at night , it always made me feel less Lonely than I already was . I was walking home from school one day , alone as usual . I didn't really have any friends because I didn't fit in with the other kids . My mom was a single woman on drugs living in a small apartment in the bad side of town , she never really cared when I got home or where I was because the booze and drugs would fuck up her head . I walked down town , passing by some old shut down shops , avoiding all eye contact with anyone who passed by . I hated going down this path , it was much shorter and quicker than the other ways home but still was a 30 minute walk. I just hope I don't run into - " Hey Mclarson , where are you going ?" I heard a familiar voice say my last name ._Great , just who I wanted to see , Andy Jackson._

He was exactly the kid you would describe as a Bully in movies , the one who waited for you at lunch to steal your money or the one who pushed you out of your seat because they wanted it . I didn't turn around to look at him emerging from the shadows he hid in by the old candy shop , that's where him and his buddies would hang out every day . I began to walk faster , but I felt Andy's large hand grab by arm and spun me around easily like I was a rag doll. I faced him , his cold dark eyes set upon mine . I felt a chill of down my spine just looking at him . And was a pale guy , a senior at my school .He was very tall and muscular , his eyes were as black as coal themselves just like his Spiky hair . His face was very square like , his nose long and narrow, his lips were always chapped and teeth were stained mustard yellow . I stared at him with a mix of disgust and fear, my face reaction seamed to have no affect on him because he just kept looking at me . " Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare at people ? Oh that's right , she's to fucked up on drugs to even remember her own name !" He laughed . I clenched my fist and growled quietly . " Leave me alone ." I managed to get out in a barley audible voice . Andy chuckled lightly then threw my backpack over to the side and pulled me closer to his body . " I'll leave you alone when I want to you little bitch , so shut the fuck up before I strangle your dumbass ."he growled , his grip getting a little to tight for my liking . I tried to yank my arm away but he was a lot stronger than I was .

I looked back into his coal eyes and I knew he wasn't going to let go . Andy smirked evilly and shoved me up against the nearest wall , holding my body tightly . Andy forcefully smashed his lips against mine , slipping his disgusting , slimy tongue down my throat . For a second I couldn't breath until he pulled away and started kissing my neck . To be honest , I wasn't a bad looking girl , C34 boobs , Carmel skin, long black hair and gold eyes but I would never expect Andy to be attracted to me . He pressed his hips against my area and rubbed it on me . Panic began to rise from with in me , I tried to push away but that was like trying to push down a brick wall . Andy began panting hard and slipped his hand under my skirt. I yelped and felt tears streaming down my face , afraid of what was going to happen next . " I've been watching ... You for the last ... Couple days and ... I want you ..." He said in between the kisses he planted on my neck . I didn't know what to do , I was afraid . Just when I was about ready to give up and let him take me , I heard a man yelling from not to afar . When Andy was looking , I knew he was off guard so I pushed him off , grabbed my backpack and ran as quickly as my legs would let me . " Hey ! Get back over here you little bitch ! " I heard him yell as he chased me down the street , but I was much faster than him . After a couple of blocks , I finally lost him and I was just about home . I ran up to my apartment complexes gate and threw my backpack over the fence then easily hopped over it myself .

I sat there for a second on the cold stone ground , taking a couple breaths in relief . I stood back up and began to walk to my apartment , passing some of the cars . I walked over to the flight of stairs and ran all the way up to the third floor , taking another breath , I looked up at the sky . It was already dark ? I couldn't have been out that long , it only felt like minutes . I thought to myself when I looked at the brightly twinkling stars, then the moon . For the first time when I looked at the moon , I didn't feel a seance of a friend , it was more like a hollow feeling inside , as if nothing were there . Just looking at it longer filled my heart with more loneliness and pain . I just wanted a friend , Someone I could talk to about what almost happened to me , what's happening now just anyone one to hold me and talk with me . My mother and I could never talk , we never had that closeness like we use to when I was younger ever Since dad died in the war ... I sighed sadly and looked up at the North Star , Polaris . Closing my eyes , wishing with all of my heart, I asked for a friend . I opened my eyes and opened my backpack , looking for my house key when i suddenly heard a strange rumble from my Neighbors home . I slowly set my back pack down and hesitantly stepped closed to the door . Before I could knock , the door swung wide open and a small old woman appeared . She was very short with short grey hair , faint grey squinted eyes , pale and wore a pink and blue giraffe patterned Muumuu. " Why hello dear child ! You must be my neighbor ! I just moved in yesterday and didn't have the chance to say hello , Do come In!" She piped to happily. Before I could kindly refuse , I felt her grasp my hand and pull me in . " Excuse me ma'am , I -" " Do call me Maryam sweet pea !" She clapped her small Hands together . " Well um , Maryam ,I must be getting home , my mom probably got dinner waiting for me ." I lied . " Oh sweetie , you just came in , at least stay in for a cup of tea will you?" She puckered her bottom lip out to pout just like a small child would . I scratched my head nervously . " I guess that would be -" " Oh goodie ! Please sit !" She quickly grabbed a box that was laying on the floor and sat me down . _Man was this woman lively for her age!_ " Would you kindly wait here will I make the tea dear ?" She asked . I simply nodded and looked at the floor . Maryam trotted out of the room to her kitchen to get the tea ready . As soon as she left I stood up and began to look around the small room . There were boxes everywhere , obviously needing to be unpacked . There were a couple a large paintings around sitting up against the wall covered by come old sheets .As curious as I was , I lifted up the sheets and looked what the painting was .

I jumped back a little bit when I saw it was a weird looking clown with a cone nose and a rainbow stripped shirt . _Creepy, she must have painted them herself because I know for sure no store would ever sell such a weird looking painting_ . I put the sheet down and walked around some more , then _**BAMB**_ ! I felt my face meet the floor hard . I groaned in pain as I sat up angrily to look at what caused me to trip , And then again it was something very strange . It was a small wooden box painted white with pictures of clowns . I sat on my bottom cris cross apple sauce and grabbed the small object to closely inspect it . This lady sure had a thing for clowns , I thought as I turned the box upside down and saw writing on it . " Laughing Jack in a Box ." I read out loud . 'Laughing' Jack in the Box? I've never heard of a Laughing jack in the box . How peculiar ! I thought . I turned it over and found the metal handle . Just as I was about to wind it up I heard a voice ,

" Ah Laughing Jack , such a charming fellow ." I jumped up to stand and fumbled with the box nervously . Maryam set the china tea set down on a near by box and smiled sadly. " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to -" " Oh sweetie," she gently took the box from my hand . " This was a very special toy to me when I was younger ." She sat down on another unpacked box and put the object in her lap . I hesitantly sat on the floor in front of her and looked down on the floor . " I really didn't mean to look through your stuff I apologize ..." I said full heartily . I felt her small cold hands touch my shoulder , I looked up . Her eyes were full of sadness and lonesome, I would recognize since I know what it feels like to feel that way . " So what's that toy ?" I asked trying to change the subject . She looked down at her lap again and lifted the small box , holding it like a delicate jewel . " He was my best Friend , and my _only_ one . I never really got any toys when I was younger , but_ my father Isaac_gave this to me , well not Exactly , it was his but he died an awful death and ..." She trailed off . I didn't dare speak , but my eyes said everything . " I'm sorry dear , but I can't go on ..." She said . I nodded in understanding . " I guess I best be going ," I stood up and headed towards the door but felt her hand grab mine . " Wait ," I turned around . " Here ."

She put the box in my hands . " I know a lonely soul when I see one , Jack will be your friend forever . My time is up . _Goodbye jack_ ." She kissed the boxes lid and pushed her put the door . " Thank you?" I said confused .Now, I wasn't such use to kind gestures , especially getting gifts . I looked down at the white little cube and Rubbed my thumb on the side of it . I had never gotten a toy before , even though I was a teenager I could feel excitement in the smile that was growing on my face . I grabbed my backpack and found my key and opened the door . I found my mother lying on the floor face down with a bottle of whiskey in her hands . Her hair was a mess and had nothin on but a tank top and place smelled worse than usual , the rotting smell of cat crap , moldy pizza , old ramen noodles and dirty laundry everywhere . I threw my bag on the green sofa and set the box down on the floor . " Come on mom , let's get you to bed . " I kneeled on the ground and slug her arm over my shoulder and carried her over to her room . I threw her on her mattress while whipping off all of the dirty clothes tossing them on the floor . " _ ? What are you doing home so early ?" Mom stirred a bit while I tucked her in. " Mom it's 9:30 at night ." I chuckled . " Really ?" She yawned . I smiled . No matter how screwed up she was , I'll always love her , she's my mother . " Yeah... It's time for bed mom ." I grabbed her large blankets and put it over her skinny anorexic body and ran my finger through her long Messy hair . " But I ... _*yawn* _just woke up..." She began to doze off again and cradled her face in my hand . My eyes began to water when I leaned down to kiss her forehead .

" Goodnight ." I turned off the lights and shut the door . I grabbed the small box that I left on the sofa and turned off the light to the living room and went in my room . I hopped on my bed , flopping a couple times like a little fish on a squeaky spring mattress . I put the box on my lap and grabbed the handle and began to turn it . It played pop goes the Weasel , and just as it got to the climax , I started to sing along, " _Pop goes the weasels_ ." The lit popped open but to my surprise , there was no little Jack that popped out. " Must be broken ." I put the box under my bed and laid my head on the flat thing I called a pillow . Just when I was about to close my eyes , the most blood curling screen echoed through my walls and my bed began to shake crazily . " Mom ?! Maryam?!" I screamed . I hopped off my bed and into my mothers room . She was still fast asleep so it couldn't have been her who screamed . I ran out the front door and started to knock on it . " Maryam ?! Maryam ?!" I screamed but no answer . I began to kick the door , pound on it until the old wood broke down , me falling with it . It was dark and silent , she was no where in sight . I stood up and franticly started running through the dark rooms . " Maryam ?! Maryam are you ok ?!" I yelled . But no response. I went into the master bedroom and tripped again over something large . I sat up slowly , looking at the cold body I tripped over . There she was , the old woman I barley met an hour ago dead. How could this had happened ?! I sat up and examined the old woman but there were no signs of injuries but there was a piece of paper in her hand . Again , I was a very curious creature and grabbed the paper from her hands and read it out loud .

**_" He's all yours now _ ~ Maryam ."_**

This note was for me ? What does she mean ? Ugh ! No time for this ! I ran out the door and began to scream for help , running down the stairs noticing specs of sparkles and confetti all over the ground .

**Well what do you think? To much? Next chapter comes up tomorrow so please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS!I've been so busy in school and im drowning in homework but i want to thank all of you who followed the story and commented that really meant a lot to me. I know i lied about the next chapter being updated the next day ( soooo sorry! ) but like i said, homework. Here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy!

They told me it was a heart attack when they carried her in the blinking van , closing the doors so I couldn't see her .

" She was lucky to have a grand daughter like you to call us ." A paramedic patted my shoulder and grabbed his bag of tools . I was about to say something but when I opened my mouth nothing came out . I stood there speechless , watching the paramedic hop in the drivers seat and drive away. When you know someone you loved , you usually cry but the thing was , I didn't know this woman . I felt awful for not feeling as bad as I should be for her death but I felt nothing , I BARELY just met her two hours ago. I went back inside my apartment , my mother still fast asleep . I went into my room then paused , there was confetti all over the floor.

" What the hell ?" I said kicking the shinny paper to aside . I remembered my bed was shaking before I left the room to inspect the scream , it was strange. A chill crawled up my spine as I hesitantly got to my knees and slowly leaned down to look under my bed . I lifted up the blanket that was in the way and peered into the dark place . All I found was my new small white clown box , so I grabbed the little object and began to shake it . The top was already open but there was no little clown the popped out , maybe it fell out under my bed ? I laid down on my belly and crawled under the bed frame and searched around . I patted around the floor looking for the little clown man toy known as a 'Jack'.

" Hello ? Is anyone there ?" I called out jokingly .

" Why, hello there kiddo !" I felt my nose get punctured by something pointy and met eyes with someone with bright blue aqua eyes . I screamed and hit my head on the Bed hard but got out as fast as I could and scooted out under it , nearly tumbling over . As soon as I was out I grabbed my small stool and held it by the legs getting ready to defend myself . A figure emerged from under the frame , it was a unusually tall man about 7 foot with poofy red locks and peachy skin . His eyes were Aqua blue and wore a long sleeve shirt with rainbow striped matching his pointy cone nose and some rainbow colored feathers for his shoulder pieces with some pink baggy MC hammer pants held up by his red suspenders . His shoes were wide and big and he had rainbow stripped socks . This guy was obviously in some clown get up but he still was an intruder .

" Why hello there kiddo I didn't mean to -" i took the stool and smashed it against his upper jaw and kept hitting him while he was on the ground , he held up his arm for protection . I kept hitting him with all the power I had , and screaming while I did it .

" HEY! WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" The man grabbed the stool In mid hit and threw it over to the other side of the room . I began to panic and tried to run out my door but I felt his strong bandage covered hands wrap around waste and pull me towards him . That was impossible ! I at least ran 10 feet away , how could he extended his arm that far?! I felt my body being pulled back and I stared to cry , clawing at the floor for any escape but I knew there wasn't one .

" Hey, hey , hey kiddo relax no need to be afraid !" The clown man faced me and whipped the tears from my eyes . Just his touch made me shiver In fear and more weeps escaped my throat as he did so . The clown man put me down and took a couple steps back in fear then wilted his head in shame .

" I'm sorry girly , I never meant to scare you it's just -"

" Who are you and how did you get in here ?!" I screamed . The clown man was startled at my shouts but then bit his lip .

" Well I -" br

" I don't even want to know ! Just , just get out before I call the cops again you creep!" I yelled . I ran over to the door and swung it wide open and pointed the way out . The clown man looked up and with unhuman speed slammed the door shut .

" Now ,now _ ,let me explain some things to you ," he stretched his arm and grabbed the stool that I was pounding him with and set it down . He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to sit .

" Now don't go smacking me with this seat again will ya ?" He chucked but then did a couple back flips over to my bed and grabbed my jack in the box .

" Now for a proper introduction ,"he magically snapped his fingers and disappeared into a cloud of red smoke and glitter. the small jack in the box sat in the center of my room and began to wind itself up magically , more like creepily to me though .Just like before the song pop goes the weasels played slowly then started to slow down when the climax approached , the pop goes the weasel part . Then it just stopped . I sat on the stool still very confused , I looked around my room , no sign of the freak . Maybe he -

" POP GOES THE WEASEL " the colorful clown voice shook the whole room and the little box burst open and he came out doing a couple front flips than landing on the wood .br /my room began to shake and transform into a bright circus tent . The roof started to stretch upwards into a cone shape and the dirty brown colors began to fade into bright vibrant colors , yellow and bright red stripped . I found that under my bottom my little stool had disappeared and I was sitting on a bench and I was beginning to rise higher onto the top row and the ground began to flood with dirt and a star cover Pedestal rose from the ground and on it was the clown man in a ringleader red jacket with golden tassels and black top hat with a red ribbon tied to it .

" Come one ,come all! Whether big or small , come see the best clown of them all ! Laughing Jack - in a box !" The multicolored clown leaped up in the air and then bouncing on a rope . I looked up and saw him waving around a staff .

" Welcome welcome ! It's such a pleasure to have all of you with us tonight ," I looked around and I was the only one on the bleachers.

" For our first act , we will have our Trapezes , Jack and Crow!" The lights were aimed at the clown who magically changed clothes And with a scarecrow bean were at the bars and they jumped off the plank . The two of them leaped in the air doing a couple of spins then catching each other by their feet .

" Woah!" I stood up and watched all if the amazing tricks they did . I couldn't help but clap , I never been to a circus before ! Jack swung back over to his plank and grabbed his own bar once more and leaped off again . Jack swung over the seats of the 'crowd' and reached his arms towards me . Instinctively I extended my arms and reached out for his , I felt his hands touch mine and my body being lifted in the air .

" Woooooaaaahhhh!" My hair blew wildly as we swung . He threw me into the air passing me to the scarecrow fellow . He grabbed me by my ankles and swung me upwards . The scarecrow then threw me over to the left plank and did a few front flips , landing beside me . Even though there was no crowd , cheers echoed off the walls , the scarecrow man grabbed my hand and told me to wave . I hesitantly waved my hand to 'nobody' , I could to help but smile a bit , I felt silly . The clown man swung over to me and grabbed me by my waist , instinctively I tightened my grip on his neck and screamed .

" It's alright kiddo , your safe with me ." He smiled . Something about his smile was comforting , something inside my chest became warm and fuzzy , what the hell? Anyways , the clown man and I landed on the ground and ran out the front entrance , the guy was laughing for some unknown reason which made me remember, I was with a random man dressed up in a clown outfit , hanging onto me . Fearfully , I pushed myself off of him and began to run .

" Woah , woah , woah there kid ! Why are ya running ?" He magically proofed in front of me on a small, floating red cloud . I tried to run in the opposite direction but his long arms extended out again and grabbed me by my ankles . I was lifted up into the air , three feet off the ground . I waved my arms around frantically trying to get away from him but he chuckled at my actions .

" Gee aren't you a little fighter eh?" He chuckled . My face flushed red with embarrassment and began to curse.

" Listen up here you cone nosed freak , put me the fuck down or I will shove my foot up your multicolor asshole and smack the stripes off of your ugly ass thing you call a shirt ! " I screamed . The clown man scowled at me and dropped me right on the dirt cold ground .

" well sorry..." He grumbled . I rubbed my head and made a growling noise I've never heard myself do.

" Who are you and where the hell am I ?! I demand answers !" I stood tall and popped out my chest to try to make myself more intimating .

" Well if you must know for the 2nd time , I am Laughing Jack , your new best friend for life ! You can call me LJ for short though . " he smiled . I looked at him the a ' Are you fucking serious?!' Look and crossed my arms .

" Well , JACK I don't have time for these games . Take me home right now !"Jack frowned and shook his finger .

" Tsk ,tsk, tsk . Now _ , I know this is a little overwhelming -"

" A little ? " I cut in . He rolled his eyes and continued .\

" But once we get to know one another , we'll be the besets of friends ! " he laughed . Best friends ? I don't need any friends , ESPECIALLY NOT  
from a random man dressed up as a clown . From the look of it , he could tell I was thinking negative of him .

" Come on _ please give me a chance ! I was your wish anyways ." My wish ? That can't be ... I looked at him , circling around him like he was my prey .

" What are you doing ?" He asked .

" Looking at my 'wish'." His aqua blue eyes transfixed on mine , we held our stare for a couple moments for some reason I felt a blush grow on my face. I looked away quickly and then clutch my stomach . That's weird , why does my stomach feel ... Tingly ? Anyways , I glanced back at the clown man and then laughed .

" So your my wish huh ? Hehe ... Sure I'll play along with your little 'game' until I wake up ." I assumed this was a dream and when I wake up , he'll vanish .

" Until you wake up? You think this is a dream ?" He asked . I giggled to myself and rolled my eyes .

" Of course it's a dream ! There's no way my room could have magically transformed into a Carnival ! So while I'm here , might as well make the best of it, friend !" I skipped away . Jack looked at me skipping by , watching my every movement.

" So are you gonna stare at me all night or are we gonna have some fun ?" I smiled . Jack smirked ,

" Sure kiddo , let's go have some fun ..." He took out a round lollipop from his baggy pants and ripped off the wrapped , shoving the red ball in his mouth . The way Jack licked that lollipop was somewhat weird ... I can't really describe it but the way he slowly swirled his tongue around the red pop had me in a trance , I watched him the whole time we made our way to the log ride . We hopped on the wooden stairs and waited for a little log seat to flow by in the stream to hop in . After about a minute , a log came by and jack put his foot down to stop it.

" M'lady ~" he pointed to the seat . I sat down on the seat , he hopped right in front of me the little boat floating away . We sat in the log for a couple minutes having some small talk on the way to the fall . As as chatted I heard the sound of rushing water falling and a couple of gears grinding ,positioning our log to go up on the fall .

" You might want to hang on to me , it's a pretty steep rise and fall . How surprising , no handles .' I thought . I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and waited for the fall . The gears clanged loudly as we got up higher and higher , I looked down and screamed at the distance we were from the ground .

" Oh my god , we are so high up !" Heights weren't one of my favorite things in the world and I sure in hell wasn't gonna fall , so I tightened my grip on his waste . Jack gasped a little bit and then chuckled .

" Afraid of heights ?" He snickered. I nodded .

" Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you I promise ." He gave me a friendly smile and looked forward .

" Well here we go ! 10 , 9 , 8 ," We were just heading up to the climax , the highest point to the ride when I started to breath heavily .' Oh shit oh shit oh shit .' I kept thinking to myself .

" 7,6,5,4,3,2,"we were right on the top of the fall , time seamed to go by slower In that one second we had left , jack smirked and gave me a quick glance before he whispered to me ,

" 1 ..." ' Whoosh ' my stomach dropped instantly when we went over the edge of the fall .

" OH MY GOD!" I screamed, I was to afraid to watch us go down so I planted my face in the crook of his neck which muffled out the rest of my screams . I could feel the wind rushing through my hair , we were going incredibly fast but it must have been a steep long fall because I counted it out to be about 15 seconds .

" You can open your eyes now _ it's over !" Jack giggled . I opened my eyes and looked up .Phew , we are down . He helped me out of the log, the rest of the night we went on other rides talking and laughing . Jack wasn't a bad guy , he was actually pretty cool . I never really had any friends before and having someone to hang out with and talk is pretty nice .We were on the fairiswheel eating a couple of corn dogs looking at the starry sky .

" This was fun ." I said with a mouth full of meat in my mouth. Jack nodded and threw the rest of his corndog over the ride.

" I agree , it's been a long time since I've had a friend to play with ." He laughed . I smiled and continued to eat my meat stick and looked at the beautiful stars in thevsky .

" So jack ," he looked at me .

" Hm ?"

" So if your not a 'imaginary' friend like you said earlier , what are you?" I asked .

" Well , I'm more of a cosmic entity created by the wishes of children ..." He looked up at the sky and pretended to grab the stars .

" Cosmic ? So your from outer space ?" That's weird , a clown from outer space ? Hmph.

" Its not as complicated as it sounds." He began going on with this whole explication about how he was made of star dust and how he was so compatible with the other children he had . He told me that Every time he is with a child , his emotions reflect on the master of his box. He said that if he could be like the child master , then it would be more 'fun' because of their compatibly . To be honest I zoned out on half of the conversation until he sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist .

" Oh golly ! Would you look at the time , if you stay up even longer, you'll never get enough sleep for school ! " he scrambled to His feet and searched in his baggy pants pockets for something.

" Here , eat this !" He took out a green sucker and tossed to me .  
" I have to go to bed and your giving me sugar ?" I asked .

" Just a goodnight treat before we see each other tomorrow . " he smiled . I removed the wrapper from the sucker and shrugged .

" Yeah , see you in my dreams tomorrow night." I plopped the sucker in my mouth and savored the sweet green apple flavor that sped over my taste buds .Suddenly , I started to feel very Tired , and struggled to stay Conscious.

" Jack ... I don't feel so good ..." I took the sucker out of my mouth and fluttered my eyes sleepily .

" Shhh it's ok , just go, to , sleep..." My vision started to blur out and the clown man smiled .

" Just go to sleep..." His voice was distorted and everything went black .

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *

Ugh ... Stupid alarm clock . I smacked the snooze button and yawned groggily . I fluttered my eyes opened and looked around .

" My room ..." I sat up . I knew it was a dream . It was still my old , dusty ugly , green room . My floor was clear and no confetti was to be found .

" Hmph , oh well ." I laid back down and yawned. I stretched out my arms and turned over to face my wall when I felt something sharp puncture my nose . I rubbed my nose and saw the colorful clown man floating upside down beside me.

" Good morning _ !" He chirped .

FUCK .

Well thats it for today, ill update it ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEED BACK!


End file.
